


Your New World

by rickyg



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Minor Rick Grimes/Michonne, The Hilltop (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickyg/pseuds/rickyg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eep thank you for reading!! I'll be writing the next part soon, gotta keep on living vicariously through my own writing.</p></blockquote>





	Your New World

The group had all returned to Hilltop, and Daryl hadn't walked ten steps away from them before he heard someone running to catch him up, and the moment he heard the familiar thud of footsteps behind him, he quickened his pace. On the occasion of his return from supply runs, or sometimes even if he were to simply walk across the courtyard, he was always approached immediately, by someone he neither wanted nor saw any need to speak to.

“Daryl!"

Jesus. A man as annoying as his name was ridiculous. Every day he had to catch Daryl up before he could speak to him, and every day he grew no closer to realising this meant he wasn't welcome to do so.

“Daryl, wait up!”

Continuing to ignore him, Daryl walked on, but upon hearing his name called a third time he admitted defeat, and with a frustrated sigh, stomped to a halt and turned to face him. On some days, Jesus caught him up to harass him about food supplies. On others it was to enquire about the remaining members of Daryl’s group with whom he wasn't yet acquainted. Today, it was to ask about the supply run. He asked what they had found and if they had had to kill many walkers. Ignoring the scowl on Daryl’s face as what was left of his patience grew thinner, he enquired about how many bullets they had to use, if any, and if anyone got hurt. Despite his annoyance at these constant bombardments of questions, Daryl had noticed over the last few days whenever Jesus approached him, that regardless of the topic of conversation and however long it lasted, it always ended with the same question.

“Are you alright?”

Daryl answered in his usual way, with a grunt and a raise of his shoulders. “Fine.”

“I thought so, you look it,” Jesus said, smiling a little. “Always good to check though, right?”

Daryl grunted in response, and started to walk away, as once Jesus was satisfied that Daryl was okay, he was usually content to let him leave. Today, however, he followed him.

“You ever take a hint, asshole?” Daryl snapped.

“Yes, but I can’t help but ignore most of them.”

“This how you made friends before? Those idiots that nicknamed you Jesus? You follow them ‘til they gave up?”

Jesus laughed at that. “Something like that, yes. Anyway I'm not done with you.”

The two walked, one behind the other, a few seconds more before they ended up between two trailers parked in the Eastern corner of the settlement. Seizing the opportunity of being hidden from view of the others, Jesus grabbed Daryl by the shoulder and pushed him against one of the trailers.

“Get your hands off me, you son of a bitch,” Daryl growled, pushing Jesus away. His patience had run out, and he stormed off, glaring at Jesus over his shoulder as he went with his finger raised, pointing at him. “You follow me this time my foot’ll meet the middle of your ass, I mean it.” He turned the corner and disappeared behind the trailer. Jesus, now panting slightly and smirking in the direction Daryl had gone, turned on his heel and headed back to the courtyard.

***

More to Daryl’s annoyance than any of the encounters with Jesus he had suffered during the past week, was the fact his outburst at him yesterday hadn't seem to spook him. Instead, it seemed to have stirred something inside him that made him smirk more and more each time they made eye contact, which Daryl didn't want to happen but somehow couldn't help. If they were in the same room, he would chance a look in Jesus’s direction, and each time he regretted it, because Jesus was always already starring at him. This happened when the group were together in the drawing room of Barrington House, at Hilltop, which is why Daryl was always relieved to head back to Alexandria, because Jesus stayed behind.

A few uneventful days went by. A supply run hadn't been made for a while, because Rick decided they had enough stuff to excuse them from looking for more for now. They’d be out there again before too long, but for now, everyone was resting. The Alexandria community hosted an unusually relaxed atmosphere. No one being outside the walls meant everyone was safe, and no one had anyone to worry about. Rick walked round, checking on things from time to time, but when he couldn't be found, the only place he would be was at his house, spending time with his family. Others such as Tara and Denise kept to themselves too, while Aaron and Eric opted to take long walks around the grounds. Activities such as watering crops and handing out rations were still being kept on top of; Maggie was out there all the time checking up on how things were growing. That meant Glenn was never far away. Daryl sat on his front porch a lot. He would scrape out the insides of a can of food and suck on his fingers until every ounce had gone, and he’d toss it aside. Then he’d just watch things happening. He watched Carl push Judith around in her pram. He watched Father Gabriel watering the flowers outside the church. He’d watch Rosita and Abraham walking in a manner which didn’t say to Daryl they especially wanted to be near each other. And after he was done watching, he’d kick off his boots at the door and collapse on the couch and go to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Eep thank you for reading!! I'll be writing the next part soon, gotta keep on living vicariously through my own writing.


End file.
